Every Flame has to Fade: A Short Story
by thepencilunleashed
Summary: "This was it. She was going to die in a few seconds, without ever getting married, without ever having children. The Flame Kingdom would have no heir. Her world, her royal lineage would go out of wack. Her conscious was trying to upset her, but it didn't work. Flame Princess knew that every flame had to fade eventually." Finn x Flame Princess, Romantically Sad One-Shot, Complete.


Every Flame has to Fade

A Short Story by thepencilunleashed

Please note that this has no impact on the story Beings in Need

Flame Princess never thought she'd be afraid of him. She'd always seen him as someone who could protect her, or never hurt her if anything. Yet as she laid here, watching the darkness that was now him come closer, she was afraid.

Her sword, Adan, lay cracked to pieces on the black grass. Her fencing arm had been broken. She knew this because she felt the pain, not unlike a burning sensation, a flickering flame.

Even now, close to death, she smiled at her own relevance. Herself being a fire elemental and feeling a pain like burning fire...yes, she could laugh at that, even if she was about to die.

_There's nothing I can do_, I thought to herself. _I'm already going out. _It was true. Flame Princess was so pale that you could never have guessed that she was a fire elemental, that someone she loved was about to kill her.

Using her elbows to hold up her shaking form, Flame Princess looked into the black, evil eyes that were once loving, the eyes that had once stared at her in such a way that she would melt inside like an ice cream cone in heat.

There she went again. Relevance. Her shaky lips formed into a smile. With every quiver of her body, her killer walked another step forward, using her weakness to propel himself.

_You're nothing like you used to be, S_he thought to herself. Her mind was strangely calm in death. Still, she may as well try to convince him. He may be completely unreachable with the Lich possessing him, but she should at least try to convince him. She could use her real voice. She knew he used to like it.

"Don't be like this." She said, loud enough to be heard over the heat of the burning black grass near her that she had set aflame. He either didn't hear her or ignored her, because he ventured on, his sword raised over his shoulder, ready to strike.

Oh well. She tried. Flame Princess blinked slowly and began to lay her tired head down on the black grass.

This last moment was almost bearable. The little blazing flames that created a ring about her and her killer almost seemed like company that would protect her from any other harm besides the one they could not stop, the one that was already here, until the end.

Now he was right beside her. He stared down at her, a purely evil spirit. Now that he was closer, Flame Princess could better define his changes, although she wished she couldn't.

It seemed like he was made of pure shadow, like a cloud of smoke rising over a blazing fire. You could only make out his eyes in his shadowy outline because they glistened solidly, and weren't loose like the smoky matter.

This was it. She was doing to die in a few seconds, without every getting married, without ever having children. The Flame Kingdom would have no heir. Her world, her royal lineage would go out of wack. Her conscious was trying to upset her, but it didn't work. Flame Princess knew that every flame had to fade eventually.

"Hopefully you'll be OK after this." Flame Princess managed to say to him. Her hair flowed down onto the black grass around her, but the grass did not burn. Maybe it was because she was too weak to burn the grass. Probably that.

Flame Princess expected no response from him. Yet as she was completely ready for that blade to run her through, a spark of his true manner must have shone through, and the shadowy figure knelt down and held her hand.

Even this small something sent Flame Princess a message. He was in the Lich's control, but he was fighting. He didn't want to do this. He loved her. But there was nothing he could do.

The shadowy figure shifted, but it didn't release it's grip on Flame Princess's hand. The figure blinked it's obisidian-like, shiny eyes, and held up the now black Blade of Grass sword, ready to kill.

Flame Princess smiled. It was almost over.

"Goodbye, Finn the Human. I love you."


End file.
